The present invention relates to novel cycloalkylcarboxamides of the formula I 
where:
A is C3-C6-cycloalkyl which may carry one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-alkylthio;
Alk is straight-chain or branched C1-C6-alkylene;
R1 is C1-C6-alkyl or C2-C6-alkenyl, where these radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one or two of the following groups: C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl and phenyl, where the phenyl may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C3-C6-cycloalkyl or heterocyclyl;
R2, R3 are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C2-C6-alkenyl, where these radicals may be partially or fully halogenated;
W is a fused bicyclic ring system having in each case six ring atoms, where one or two carbon ring atoms may be replaced by nitrogen atoms, and where these ring systems may carry one to three of the following groups: nitro, halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C3-C6-cycloalkyl and C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
and their agriculturally useful salts.
EP 0 170 842 describes N-benzylcyclopropanecarboxamide derivatives and their use as fungicides in agriculture. The compounds described therein are cyclopropylcarboxamides which carry a phenylalkyl group in the amide moiety and which are substituted in the 2-position of the cyclopropane ring by two chlorine atoms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,734 describes the corresponding N-(R)-(1-phenylethyl)-1-alkyl-2,2-dichlorocyclopropanecarboxamide stereoisomers. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,408 describes further 2,2-dichlorocyclopropanecarboxamides which contain a second carboxamide group in the carboxamide moiety. Furthermore, PCT/EP98/01031 discloses xcex1-halo- and xcex1-cyanosubstituted carboxamides having fungicidal action.
The fungicidal properties of the known compounds are, with respect to their activity against harmful fungi such as, for example, Pyricularia oryzae not always entirely satisfactory.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel carboxamides which are active against harmful fungi.
We have found that this object is achieved by the cycloalkylcarboxamides I defined at the outset. Furthermore, we have found processes for preparing the compounds I and the intermediates of the formula II which are required for their preparation. We have found compositions comprising the compounds I, methods for controlling harmful fungi using the compounds I and, finally, the use of the compounds I for controlling harmful fungi.
Depending on the substitution pattern, the compounds of the formula I may contain one or more chiral centers. In this case, they are present as mixtures of enantiomers or diastereomers. The invention provides both the pure enantiomers or diastereomers and their mixtures.
In the definition of the compounds I given at the outset, collective terms were used for the radicals R1 to R3 and A which represent individual enumerations of the specific group members. In each of the abovementioned cases, the radicals alkyl, alkylthio, alkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl and alkenyl may be straight-chain or branched.
The term xe2x80x9cpartially or fully halogenatedxe2x80x9d is meant to express that the hydrogen atoms in the groups characterized in this way may be partly or fully replaced by identical or different halogen atoms. In each case, the term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine.
In the case where W is a naphthyl ring in which one or two carbon ring atoms are replaced by nitrogen atoms, it is to be understood as a quinoline, isoquinoline or naphthyridine system.
Examples of other meanings for each of the abovementioned cases are:
C1-C4-alkyl, and the alkyl moieties of C1-C4-alkylthio:
methyl, ethyl, propyl, 1-methylethyl, butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl and 1,1-dimethylethyl;
C1-C6-alkyl:
C1-C6-alkyl as mentioned above, and also pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl and 1-ethyl-3-methylpropyl;
C1-C4-haloalkyl:
a C1-C4-alkyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chlorofluoromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 2-iodoethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2-fluoropropyl, 3-fluoropropyl, 2,2-difluoropropyl, 2,3-difluoropropyl, 2-chloropropyl, 3-chloropropyl, 2,3-dichloropropyl, 2-bromopropyl, 3-bromopropyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, heptafluoropropyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethyl, 4-fluorobutyl, 4-chlorobutyl, 4-bromobutyl and nonafluorobutyl;
C1-C4-alkoxy, and the alkoxy moieties of C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl:
methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, 1-methylethoxy, butoxy, 1-methylpropoxy, 2-methylpropoxy and 1,1-dimethylethoxy;
C1-C4-haloalkoxy: a C1-C4-alkoxy radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethoxy, bromodifluoromethoxy, 2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloroethoxy, 2-bromomethoxy, 2-iodoethoxy, 2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy, pentafluoroethoxy, 2-fluoropropoxy, 3-fluoropropoxy, 2-chloropropoxy, 3-chloropropoxy, 2-bromopropoxy, 3-bromopropoxy, 2,2-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-dichloropropoxy, 3,3,3-trifluoropropoxy, 3,3,3-trichloropropoxy, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropoxy, heptafluoropropoxy, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethoxy, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethoxy, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethoxy, 4-fluorobutoxy, 4-chlorobutoxy, 4-bromobutoxy and nonafluorobutoxy;
C2-C6-alkenyl: ethylene, prop-1-en-1-yl, prop-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylethenyl, buten-1-yl, buten-2-yl, buten-3-yl, 1-methylprop-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl and 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, penten-1-yl, penten-2-yl, penten-3-yl, penten-4-yl, 1-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-1-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylprop-1-en-2-yl, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yl, hex-1-en-1-yl, hex-2-en-1-yl, hex-3-en-1-yl, hex-4-en-1-yl, hex-5-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-1-en-1-yl and 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl;
C3-C6-cycloalkyl: cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl; preferably cyclopropyl;
C1-C6-alkylene: a straight-chain or branched alkylene group having 1-6 carbon atoms, such as, for example, methylene, 1,1-ethylene, 1,2-ethylene, 1,1-propylene, 1,2-propylene, 1,3-propylene, 1,1-butylene, 1,2-butylene, 1,3-butylene, 1,4-butylene; in particular methylene.
C1-C6-alkyl or C2-C6-alkenyl, where these radicals may be partially or fully halogenated: the corresponding radicals which have been mentioned under C1-C6-haloalkyl, where, in the case of the alkenyl radicals, the radicals mentioned beforehand in the definition of alkenyl are suitable.
In the context of the present invention, preference is given to cycloalkylcarboxamides I having the following substituents, where the preference is valid both on its own or in combination with the other definitions:
R1 is preferably C1-C6-alkyl, such as, for example, methyl or ethyl. R2 is preferably hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl, such as, for example, methyl or ethyl. Particular preference is given to compounds I where R1 is methyl and R2 is hydrogen.
W is preferably 1-naphthyl or 2-naphthyl.
Alk is preferably the methylene group, giving compounds of the type xe2x80x94C(R3)(R4)xe2x80x94.
In the formula I, A is preferably a cyclopropyl ring, giving compounds of the formula Ia: 
where the substituents R4-R8 are as defined below:
4 is hydrogen, halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-alkylthio, where these radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one or two of the following groups: C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonylamino;
5 is hydrogen, halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-alkylthio, where these radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one or two of the following groups: C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonylamino;
6 is hydrogen, halogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
7 is hydrogen, halogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
8 is hydrogen, halogen or C1-C6-alkyl.
In the formula Ia, the radicals R4-R8 have in particular the following meanings, in each case on their own or in combination with each other:
a. Compounds of the formula Ia where R4 is hydrogen, halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonylamino; such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino or isopropyloxycarbonylamino.
b. Compounds of the formula Ia where R5 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl; such as, for example, methyl or ethyl.
c. Compounds of the formula Ia where R6 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl; such as, for example, methyl or ethyl; preferably hydrogen.
d. Compounds of the formula Ia where R7 is hydrogen, chlorine or C1-C6-alkyl, such as, for example, methyl.
e. Compounds of the formula Ia where R8 is hydrogen, chlorine or C1-C6-alkyl; such as, for example, methyl.
With respect to R4-R8, the cyclopropyl ring may be mono- to pentasubstituted.
Monosubstituted cyclopropyl derivatives of the formula Ia are those compounds where a total of four of the radicals R4-R8 are hydrogen. Examples include those compounds where R4 is alkyl, halogen, cyano or alkoxycarbonylamino.
Disubstituted cyclopropyl derivatives of the formula Ia are those compounds where a total of three of the radicals R4-R8 are hydrogen. Examples include those compounds where R4 is C1-C6-alkyl, halogen or cyano and R5 is C1-C6-alkyl. Preferred disubstituted cyclopropyl derivatives are furthermore those compounds in which R7 and R8 are halogen or C1-C6-alkyl.
Trisubstituted cyclopropyl derivatives of the formula Ia are those compounds where a total of two of the radicals R4-R8 are hydrogen. Examples include compounds where: R4=C1-C6-alkyl, halogen or cyano; R7=halogen or C1-C6-alkyl; R8=halogen or C1-C6-alkyl.
Tetrasubstituted cyclopropyl derivatives of the formula Ia are compounds in which one of the radicals R4-R8 is hydrogen. Examples include those compounds where R5 or R6 is hydrogen. The other substituents have, for example, the following meanings: R4=C1-C6-alkyl, halogen or cyano; R6=C1-C6-alkyl; R7=halogen or C1-C6-alkyl; R8=halogen or C1-C6-alkyl.
Pentasubstituted cyclopropyl derivatives of the formula Ia are compounds in which none of the radicals R4-R8 are hydrogen. Examples include those compounds where R4 is C1-C6-alkyl, halogen or cyano and R5-R8 are C1-C6-alkyl.
Independently of the abovementioned substitution patterns, preference is given to those compounds of the formula Ia in which R7 and R8 are identical and are each halogen, in particular chlorine, or C1-C6-alkyl, in particular methyl.
If the alkylene chain Alk contains a chiral carbon, this is preferably in the R configuration.
If the compounds of the formula Ia have one or more centers of asymmetry, both the stereoisomeric mixtures and the corresponding enantiomers or diastereomers are suitable in the context of the present invention. With regard to the stereochemical arrangement of the substituents R4 and R5, preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ib: 
With a view to their use, particular preference is given to the compounds Ia compiled in Tables 1 and 2 below.
Table 1
Carboxamides Ic.001 to Ic.144 of the formula Ic where W is a naphthyl group and R7 and R8 are each a methyl group. If R1 and R2 are different, compounds can be present either as racemic mixtures or in the form of their enantiomers, or of mixtures thereof. Here, the carbon labeled with xe2x80x9c*xe2x80x9d can either have the R configuration or the S configuration. Preference is given to the R configuration.
Carboxamides Id.001 to Id.144 of the formula Id in which the meanings of the combinations of R1-R6 are given by the rows of Table 1, W is naphthyl and R7 and R8 are chlorine. 
According to a process which is preferred according to the invention, the carboxamides I 
are obtained by reacting the carboxylic acid derivatives II,
Axe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x83xe2x80x83II
with amines of the formula III
xe2x80x83H2N-Alk(R1)(R2)xe2x80x94Wxe2x80x83xe2x80x83III
where X is a group that is readily cleavable.
The amide formation is carried out according to processes known from the literature. The free carboxylic acids of the formula IIxe2x80x2 where X is hydroxyl are generally first converted into an activated carboxylic acid derivative II where X is, for example, chlorine.
The activation of the carboxylic acids IIxe2x80x2 can preferably also be carried out in situ by using the carboxylic acids IIxe2x80x2 directly with addition of, for example, dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, ethyl chloroformate, diethyl cyanophosphonate, triphenylphosphine/azodicarboxylic ester, 2-pyridine disulfide/triphenylphosphine, carbonyldiimidazole, thionyl chloride, phosphorus trichloride, phosphorus pentachloride, etc. The carbodiimides, for example, are generally added in equimolar amounts, based on the carboxylic acids IIxe2x80x2.
The activation of the carboxylic acids via acyl cyanides is carried out for example by reacting the carboxylic acids IIxe2x80x2 with diethyl cyanophosphonates, preferably in an inert solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, toluene or dichloromethane (cf. Tetrahedron Lett. 18 (1973), 1595-8).
The activation via anhydrides is carried out, for example, by reacting the carboxylic acids IIxe2x80x2 with chloroformates, such as ethyl chloroformate, generally in the presence of bases, and, if appropriate, in an inert solvent, such as toluene or tetrahydrofuran (cf. xe2x80x9cHouben-Weylxe2x80x9d, 4th edition (1974), 15/1, pages 28-32).
The amide formation is preferably carried out in the presence of bases, such as tertiary amines, for example, triethylamine or dimethylcyclohexylamine, alkali metal carbonates, alkali metal hydroxides, pyridine etc. The starting materials and the auxiliary base are advantageously employed in equimolar amounts. In certain cases, a slight excess of auxiliary base of 0.1-0.5 equivalents may be helpful.
Suitable solvents are aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as hexane and ligroin, aromatic hydrocarbons, such as toluene and xylene, chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride and 1,2-dichloroethane, ethers, such as methyl tert-butyl ether and tetrahydrofuran, polar aprotic solvents, such as acetonitrile and dimethylformamide, or esters, such as ethyl acetate, or mixtures of these.
The molar ratio of carboxylic acid derivatives II to amine III is generally from 0.8 to 1.5 and preferably from 0.9 to 1.1.
After the reaction has gone to completion, the reaction mixture is subjected to customary work-up, for example by introducing it into water and subsequently extracting the amide using an organic solvent.
The carboxylic acids of the formula II are known, or they can be prepared by similar methods known from the literature. In the case where A is a cyclopropyl radical, the carboxylic acids can be prepared in accordance with the following scheme: 
The amines of the formula III are known, or they can be obtained by methods known from the literature (cf. Organikum (1993) Barth Verlagsgesellschaft mbH Leipzig, p. 509 ff; xe2x80x9cHouben-Weylxe2x80x9d, Vol. 15/1, pp. 648-665); Indian J. Chem. 10 (1972) 366).
The R isomer can be separated off from racemates of the amines III in a manner known per se, for example by fractional crystallization using optically active tartaric acid or, preferably, by enzyme-catalyzed esterification and subsequent hydrolysis (cf., for example, WO 95/08636).
The condensation is usually carried out in a water-immiscible solvent such as hexane, toluene or xylene, and the water formed during the reaction is removed. To this end, the reaction mixture is heated at the boil under reflux for a number of hours.
Suitable-catalysts are bases, such as, for example, piperidine, pyridine, ammonia or xcex2-alanine in the presence of an acid, such as, for example, glacial acetic acid.
X is a nucleophilically replaceable radical, such as hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, halogen for example bromine or chlorine, hetaryl, for example imidazolyl or pyridyl, carboxylate, for example acetate or trifluoroacetate, etc.
Particular preference is given to carboxylic acid derivatives of the formula II in which A is unsubstituted or substituted cyclopropyl.
The compounds I have excellent activity against a broad spectrum of phytopathogenic fungi, in particular from the classes of the Ascomycetes, Deuteromycetes, Phycomycetes and Basidiomycetes. Some of them act systemically and can be employed in crop protection as foliar- and soil-acting fungicides.
They are especially important for controlling a large number of fungi in a variety of crop plants such as wheat, rye, barley, oats, rice, maize, grass, bananas, cotton, soya, coffee, sugar cane, grape vines, fruit species, ornamentals and vegetable species such as cucumbers, beans, tomatoes, potatoes and cucurbits, and also in the seeds of these plants.
Specifically, they are suitable for controlling the following plant diseases: Erysiphe graminis (powdery mildew) in cereals, Erysiphe cichoracearum and Sphaerotheca fuliginea in cucurbits, Podosphaera leucotricha in apples, Uncinula necator in grape vines, Puccinia species in cereals, Rhizoctonia species in cotton, rice and lawns, Ustilago species in cereals and sugar cane, and Venturia inaequalis (scab) in apples, Helminthosporium species in cereals, Septoria nodorum in wheat, Botrytis cinerea (gray mold) in strawberries, vegetables, ornamentals and grape vines, Cercospora arachidicola in groundnuts, Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides in wheat and barley, Pyricularia oryzae in rice, Phytophthora infestans in potatoes and tomatoes, Fusarium and Verticillium species in a variety of plants, Plasmopara viticola in grape vines, Pseudoperonospora species in hops and cucumbers, Alternaria species in vegetables and fruit and Mycosphaerella species in bananas.
The compounds I are also suitable for controlling harmful fungi in the protection of materials (for example wood, paper, paint dispersions, fibers and fabrics) and in the protection of stored products.
The compounds I are employed by treating the fungi or the plants, seeds, materials or the soil to be protected against fungal attack with a fungicidally effective amount of the active compounds. The application is carried out before or after the infection of the materials, plants or seeds by the fungi.
They can be converted into the customary formulations, e.g. solutions, emulsions, suspensions, dusts, powders, pastes and granules. The use form depends on the specific intended use; in any case, it should guarantee fine and uniform distribution of the compound according to the invention. The formulations are prepared in a known manner, e.g. by extending the active compound with solvents and/or carriers, if desired using emulsifiers and dispersants, it being possible to use other organic solvents as auxiliary solvents if water is used as the diluent. Suitable auxiliaries for this purpose are essentially: solvents such as aromatics (e.g. xylene), chlorinated aromatics (e.g. chlorobenzenes), paraffins (e.g. mineral oil fractions), alcohols (e.g. methanol, butanol), ketones (e.g. cyclohexanone), amines (e.g. ethanolamine, dimethylformamide) and water; carriers such as ground natural minerals (e.g. kaolin, clays, talc, chalk) and ground synthetic minerals (e.g. finely divided silica, silicates); emulsifiers such as nonionic and anionic emulsifiers (e.g. polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, alkylsulfonates and arylsulfonates), and dispersants such as lignin-sulfite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
The fungicidal compositions generally comprise from 0.1 to 95, preferably from 0.5 to 90% by weight of active compound.
For use in crop protection, the application rates are, depending on the kind of effect desired, from 0.01 to 2.0 kg of active compound per ha.
The treatment of seeds generally requires active compound quantities of from 0.001 to 0.1 g, preferably from 0.01 to 0.05 g, per kilogram of seed.
For use in the protection of materials or stored products, the active compound application rate depends on the kind of application area and effect desired. Customary application rates in the protection of materials are, for example, from 0.001 g to 2 kg, preferably from 0.005 g to 1 kg, of active compound per cubic meter of treated material.
The compositions according to the invention in the use form as fungicides may also be present in combination with other active compounds, for example with herbicides, insecticides, growth regulators, fungicides or else with fertilizers.
In many cases, this results in a broader fungicidal spectrum of activity.
The following list of fungicides in combination with which the compounds according to the invention can be used is intended to illustrate the possible combinations, but not to impose any limitation:
sulfur, dithiocarbamates and their derivatives, such as iron(III) dimethyldithiocarbamate, zinc dimethyldithiocarbamate, zinc ethylenebisdithiocarbamate, manganese ethylenebisdithiocarbamate, manganese zinc ethylenediaminebisdithiocarbamate, tetramethylthiuram disulfide, ammonia complex of zinc (N,N-ethylenebisdithiocarbamate), ammonia complex of zinc (N,Nxe2x80x2-propylenebisdithiocarbamate), zinc (N,Nxe2x80x2-propylenebisdithiocarbamate), N,Nxe2x80x2-polypropylenebis(thiocarbamoyl)disulfide;
nitro derivatives, such as dinitro-(1-methylheptyl)phenyl crotonate, 2-sec-butyl-4,6-dinitrophenyl-3,3-dimethyl acrylate, 2-sec-butyl-4,6-dinitrophenylisopropyl carbonate, diisopropyl 5-nitroisophthalate;
heterocyclic substances, such as 2-heptadecyl-2-imidazoline acetate, 2,4-dichloro-6-(o-chloroanilino)-s-triazine, O,O-diethyl phthalimidophosphonothioate, 5-amino-1-[bis(dimethylamino)phosphinyl]-3-phenyl-1,2,4-triazole, 2,3-dicyano-1,4-dithioanthraquinone, 2-thio-1,3-dithiolo[4,5-b]quinoxaline, methyl 1-(butylcarbamoyl)-2-benzimidazolecarbamate, 2-methoxycarbonylaminobenzimidazole, 2-(furyl-(2))benzimidazole, 2-(thiazolyl-(4))benzimidazole, N-(1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethylthio)tetrahydrophthalimide, N-trichloromethylthiotetrahydrophthalimide, N-trichloromethylthiophthalimide,
N-dichlorofluoromethylthio-Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-N-phenylsulfuric diamide, 5-ethoxy-3-trichloromethyl-1,2,3-thiadiazole, 2-thiocyanatomethylthiobenzothiazole, 1,4-dichloro-2,5-dimethoxybenzene, 4-(2-chlorophenylhydrazono)-3-methyl-5-isoxazolone, pyridine-2-mercapto 1-oxide, 8-hydroxyquinoline or its copper salt, 2,3-dihydro-5-carboxanilido-6-methyl-1,4-oxathiine, 2,3-dihydro-5-carboxanilido-6-methyl-1,4-oxathiine-4,4-dioxide, 2-methyl-5,6-dihydro-4H-pyran-3-carboxanilide, 2-methylfuran-3-carboxanilide, 2,5-dimethylfuran-3-carboxanilide, 2,4,5-trimethylfuran-3-carboxanilide, N-cyclohexyl-2,5-dimethylfuran-3-carboxamide, N-cyclohexyl-N-methoxy-2,5-dimethylfuran-3-carboxamide, 2-methylbenzanilide, 2-iodobenzanilide, N-formyl-N-morpholine 2,2,2-trichloroethyl acetal, piperazine-1,4-diylbis-1-(2,2,2-trichloroethyl)formamide, 1-(3,4-dichloroanilino)-1-formylamino-2,2,2-trichloroethane, 2,6-dimethyl-N-tridecylmorpholine or its salts, 2,6-dimethyl-N-cyclododecylmorpholine or its salts, N-[3-(p-tert-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropyl]-cis-2,6-dimethylmorpholine, N-[3-(p-tert-butylphenyl)-2-methyl-propyl]piperidine, 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4-ethyl-1,3-di-oxolan-2-ylethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, 1-[2-(2,4-dichloro-phenyl)-4-n-propyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-ylethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, N-(n-propyl)-N-(2,4,6-trichlorophenoxyethyl)-Nxe2x80x2-imidazolylurea, 1-(4-chlorophenoxy)-3,3-dimethyl-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-2-butanone, 1-(4-chlorophenoxy)-3,3-dimethyl-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-2-butanol, (2RS, 3RS)-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)-2-(4-fluorophenyl)-oxiran-2-ylmethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, xcex1-(2-chlorophenyl)-xcex1-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-pyrimidinemethanol, 5-butyl-2-dimethylamino-4-hydroxy-6-methylpyrimidine, bis(p-chlorophenyl)-3-pyridinemethanol, 1,2-bis(3-ethoxycarbonyl-2-thioureido)benzene, 1,2-bis-(3-methoxycarbonyl-2-thioureido)benzene,
strobilurins, such as methyl E-methoximino-[xcex1-(o-tolyloxy)-o-tolyl]acetate, methyl E-2-{2-[6-(2-cyanophenoxy)-pyridimin-4-yloxy]-phenyl}-3-methoxy-acrylate, N-methyl E-methoximino-[xcex1-(2-phenoxyphenyl)]acetamide, methyl-E-methoximino-[xcex1-(2,5-dimethylphenoxy)-o-tolyl]acetamide,
anilinopyrimidines, such as N-(4,6-dimethylpyrimidin-2-yl)aniline, N-[4-methyl-6-(1-propynyl)pyrimidin-2-yl]aniline, N-(4-methyl-6-cyclopropylpyrimidin-2-yl)aniline,
phenylpyrroles, such as 4-(2,2-difluoro-1,3-benzodioxol-4-yl)pyrrole-3-carbonitrile,
cinnamamides, such as 3-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(3,4-dimethoxy-phenyl)acryloylmorpholine.
and a variety of fungicides, such as dodecylguanidine acetate, 3-[3-(3,5-dimethyl-2-oxycyclohexyl)-2-hydroxyethyl]glutarimide, hexachlorobenzene, methyl N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(2-furoyl)-DL-alaninate, DL-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(2xe2x80x2-methoxyacetyl)alanine methyl ester, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-chloroacetyl-D,L-2-aminobutyrolactone, DL-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(phenylacetyl)alanine methyl ester, 5-methyl-5-vinyl-3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-2,4-dioxo-1,3-oxazol-idine, 3-[3,5-dichlorophenyl-5-methyl-5-methoxymethyl]-1,3-oxazolidine-2,4-dione, 3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-1-isopropylcarbamoylhydantoin, N-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-1,2-dimethylcyclopropane-1,2-dicarboximide, 2-cyano-[N-(ethylaminocarbonyl)-2-methoximino]acetamide, 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)pentyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, 2,4-difluoro-xcex1-(1H-1,2,4-triazolyl-1-methyl)benzhydryl alcohol, N-(3-chloro-2,6-dinitro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)-5-trifluoromethyl-3-chloro-2-aminopyridine, 1-((bis-(4-fluorophenyl)methylsilyl)methyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole.
The active compounds can be applied as such, in the form of their formulations or in the application forms prepared therefrom, for example in the form of directly sprayable solutions, powders, suspensions or dispersions, emulsions, oil dispersions, pastes, dusts, compositions for broadcasting, or granules, by spraying, atomizing, dusting, broadcasting or watering. The application forms depend entirely on the intended uses; in any case, they should guarantee very fine dispersion of the active compounds according to the invention.
The active compound concentrations in the ready-to-use preparations can be varied over a relatively wide range.
In general, they are from 0.0001 to 10%, preferably from 0.01 to 1%.
It is also possible to use the active compounds with good success in the ultra-low-volume method (ULV), it being possible to apply formulations comprising more than 95% by weight of active compound or even the active compound without additives.
For controlling animal pests under free range conditions, the application rate of active compound is from 0.1 to 2.0, preferably 0.2 to 1.0, kg/ha.
Suitable for preparing directly sprayable solutions, emulsions, pastes or oil dispersions are petroleum fractions having medium to high boiling points, such as kerosine or diesel fuel, furthermore coal-tar oils and oils of plant or animal origin, aliphatic, cyclic and aromatic hydrocarbons, for example benzene, toluene, xylene, paraffin, tetrahydronaphthalene, alkylated naphthalenes or derivatives thereof, methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, cyclohexanol, cyclohexanone, chlorobenzene, isophorone, strongly polar solvents, for example dimethylformamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, N-methylpyrrolidone, and water.
Aqueous use forms can be prepared from emulsion concentrates, pastes or wettable powders (spray powders, oil dispersions) by addition of water. To prepare emulsions, pastes or oil dispersions, the substances can be homogenized in water as such or dissolved in an oil or solvent, by means of wetting agents, tackifiers, dispersants or emulsifiers. However, concentrates comprising active compound, wetting agent, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier and possibly solvent or oil which are suitable for dilution with water can also be prepared.
Suitable surfactants are the alkali metal, alkaline earth metal and ammonium salts of lignosulfonic acid, naphthalenesulfonic acid, phenolsulfonic acid, and dibutylnaphthalenesulfonic acid, alkylarylsulfonates, alkyl sulfates, alkylsulfonates, fatty alcohol sulfates and fatty acids and alkali metal salts and alkaline earth metal salts thereof, salts of sulfated fatty alcohol glycol ethers, condensation products of sulfonated naphthalene and naphthalene derivatives with formaldehyde, condensation products of naphthalene or of naphthalene sulfonic acid with phenol and formaldehyde, polyoxyethylene octylphenol ethers, ethoxylated isooctylphenol, octylphenol and nonylphenol, alkylphenol polyglycol ethers, tributylphenyl polyglycol ethers, alkylaryl polyether alcohols, isotridecyl alcohol, fatty alcohol ethylene oxide condensates, ethoxylated castor oil, polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers, ethoxylated polyoxypropylene, lauryl alcohol polyglycol ether acetal, sorbitol esters, lignin-sulfite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Powders, compositions for broadcasting and dusts can be prepared by mixing or joint grinding the active substances with a solid carrier.
The formulations generally comprise from 0.01 to 95% by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 90% by weight, of the active compound. The active compounds are employed in a purity of from 90% to 100%, preferably from 95% to 100% (according to the NMR spectrum).